The Wieght Of The World
by GaruFan32415
Summary: Garu and Pucca are back and they brought four others with them! This is the sequel to Viva La Vida! Reviews would be honorable, so please review! Thanks !GaruFan32415!
1. Weak and Powerless

**It's been 14 years since Pucca and Garu had Jin,and Kameko(14). They were not their only children. Pucca and Garu had two other children, Nala(12),and Rena(13)...**

It was a warm night in Sooga Village. Sure it's been 14 years since Tobe battled Garu and Pucca. He was out for revenge on one thing that would hurt Garu the most...his children.

Pucca and Garu were eating dinner with their kids. They don't have that normal of dinners.

Pucca: So what did you guys do today?

Jin: Train.

Kameko:Train.

Nala:Train.

Rena: Train.

Pucca: Okay, um Nala you look like your mad...

Nala: I am!

Pucca: Why?

Nala: I'm not telling!

Rena: She's mad at Jin.

Pucca: What! Why?

Kameko: He tripped her.

Pucca: Jin!  
Jin: She's a pest!

Nala: Say it again farter!

Jin: Don't call me that!

Nala: Go fart yourself farter fart head!

Jin: Fine no shower Nala!

Garu: Jin, Nala cool it!

Pucca: NALA!

Garu: JIN!

Kameko: Jin stop picking on her! Seriously!

Rena: I have to agree that's really childish, besides your fourteen she's twelve!

Jin: At least I have a girlfriend and you guys don't have boyfriends!

Kameko and Rena pulled out their katanas and put the blades by Jin's neck.

Rena: If you ever mock us again...

Kameko: This blade will be the last thing you see!

Garu: Kameko, Rena, and Nala go to your rooms!

Kameko: Fine!

Rena: Whatever!

Nala: Ugh!

The girls went to their rooms, while Garu and Pucca had a chat with Jin.

Pucca: Jin will you stop picking on your sisters!

Garu: I know it's hard being the only boy in the family with three sisters, but even though they make you mad they care about you.

Pucca: Your father is right, Jin just apologize to them.

Jin: After they held me at blade point, I don't really want to!

Garu:Jin!

Jin: Okay, I will. I love you guys.

Pucca: We love you too.

Jin went into Kameko's room where no other than all his sisters were there. They all drew their swords.

Jin: Geeze, I come in peace.

Kameko: Fine!

Jin: I'm sorry.

Rena: You should only be apologizing to Nala.

Jin: Look Nala I'm sorry. We cool?

Nala: Were cool..jerkwad!

The family didn't know that their was a force forming outside of the village. They all knew about their parents as Yin and Yang,and their powers. What they didn't know they were all protectors of the two forces.

Suddenly they heard a crash outside of the room, then there was a long silence. When they searched the house, their parents were gone. There was a note that said:

_Come save your parents if you can, oh wait you can't their in Japan! Have a great life without parents. Bye-Bye brats, by they way there is a bomb going off in 10 seconds so have a great afterlife!_

_Love,_

_Tobe_

Kameko,Jin,Rena,Nala all ran out of the house just in time when it blew up. All of them were scared to death, they didn't know what would happen next.

Rena: Were all gonna die!

Jin: What?!

Kameko: What?!

Nala: Dude, were screwed.

Jin: What do we do now?

Kameko: We have to save them!

Rena: Were just kids!

Jin: Yeah were just kids!

Nala: Were the kids of Yin and Yang.

Kameko: We need to go see Master Soo!

**At Master Soo's...**

Jin: Master Soo?!

Master Soo: What, What is it?!

Rena: Are parents are missing, we need help.

Master Soo: Oh you need your powers!

Nala: What powers?

Master Soo: You guys get the powers of both Yin and Yang!

Kameko: Whoa!

Master Soo told them all to grab hands and he chanted some words. They all began to float, and two powers circled around them. When they received their powers, they dropped.

Jin: What the frick?

Master Soo: Now go, you guys have your powers scram!

Kameko: Hold on you old fart, aren't you going to help us?

Master Soo: No now go!!

Rena: Fine geeze!

As they were all walking, they saw the airport ahead of them.

Nala: Where are we going?!

Kameko: Japan.

Jin:Why?

Kameko: do you want our parents back or not?

Rena: I do, they need us!

Kameko: Let's go.

They all boarded the plane for Japan, it was a long flight.

**In Japan with Garu and Pucca...**

Pucca: Tobe let us go we have children!

Garu: They need us.

Tobe: It turn's out my ninja's will kill them once they step foot on Japan soil! It also happens they are on their way now!

Garu: No!

Pucca: NO!

Tobe: Muahahaha!

Pucca: Um, Okay then...

**With the kids...**

Nala: Ew, Jin farted!

Jin: Proud of it!

Kameko: Oh, god!

Rena: It smells like crap in her-...JIN!

Kameko: Were here!

Nala: Wow dad's from here?

Rena: That's what he told us.

Kameko: It's beautiful!

The plane landed and one by one the kids began to get off, when they spotted a group of ninjas' coming after them.

Kameko: Brace yourself!

All of them pulled out their katanas and began to fight. In no time they defeated all the ninjas.

Rena: Who were they?

Nala: They worked for one person that hated our mom and dad.

Jin: Tobe!

Kameko: Hey one is running away follow it!

They all followed the ninja to a "secret liar", of Tobe's.

Kameko: Ready you guys?

Rena(pulling her sword): Ready.

Nala(Pulling her sword): Ready.

Jin(Pulling his sword): Ready..

Kameko: Let's go!

They all ran inside, seeing their parents tied up.

Kameko(Calling out and getting his attention): Hey Tobe, surprise!

Tobe: How did you guys beat them.

Rena: The same way our parents beat you...

Jin and Nala: Teamwork!

**To be continued...**

**How did I do? The next chapter will be up soon. So get some more popcorn and enjoy! LOL O.O XD! Chow chow for now!**

**!GaruFan32415!**


	2. Keep It Moving

Pucca: You guys are alive!

Kameko: Tobe let's end this!

Tobe: Fine!

Tobe rushed to all four kids, and poor Tobe got his ass kicked!(LOLZ!) After the "fight" they untied their parents.

Garu: Were so proud of you guys!  
Kameko: It was nothing!

Rena: Were all glad that we are a family again!

Pucca: We are too!

Garu: Let's go home.

Jin: I'm beat.

Nala: Same here.

**Back at Sooga...**

Nala: Go fart yourself you farter!

Jin: I will when you will!

Kameko: Rena, you jerkwad!

Rena(pulling Kameko's hair): Your the Jerk bag!

Pucca(looking at Garu): Garu...

Garu: Yes honey?

Pucca: Everything is back to normal...

This my friend, was their "Happy ending"...

**Fin.**

**Yay their all happy woohoo! Anyway, all you guys please read and review!**

**!Garu Fan32415!**


End file.
